Teach Me, Edward
by yourclosetormine
Summary: For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest Bella has always dreamt of being with Edward, but she doesn't know what she's doing. Can Edward teach her a few things? B/E Lemon!
1. Trying Not to Pull A Britney Spears

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Teach Me, Edward**

**yourclosetormine**

**Type of Edward: Teacher**

**Character type: IC. Mostly.**

**Story type: Vampire**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

Disclaimer: All of the "Twilightness" belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Oh, and I haven't written in a LONG time, so I hope you can tolerate this.  


* * *

"Angela, I am NOT going. Stop wasting your time." Angela Weber, one of my best friends, has been trying to make me experience a "real" party as an official Forks High School-er. I never really went to parties in Phoenix. I just didn't fit into that sort of crowd. Plus I never really drank, besides those boring adult parties Renee (my mom) forced me into going to. Even at those I had absolutely no intentions of getting drunk in front of people twice or three times my age.

"Oh, come ON, Bella! You've been here for months and haven't gone to a single party! Besides, Bella, I bet you could certainly catch a few guys' eyes tonight," she said with an enthused wink. Ugh, I thought she would realize that guys weren't exactly my top priority right now. Plus, she should be glad about all of the attention she gets just from being a gorgeous six-foot tall, honey-colored haired, modelesque girl.

"Ang, even if I did go to Mike Newton's party, it's not like I'm attracted to any guys at our school." Well, there was _one_ guy, but I know if I told her who it was, I'd never hear the end of it. Ever since the first day of my high school experience at Forks, I just couldn't stop thinking about Edward Cullen. Let's just say he might be the most gorgeous, breath-taking, perfect guy I've ever laid eyes on. No one would ever find that out, of course.

Angela rolled her eyes and dragged me upstairs to my room. "We are going to find the _perfect_ outfit for you. Don't you dare protest me, Bella, you need some fun in your life and it's going to start tonight." I tried to open my mouth in protest but she shh-ed me quickly. I might as well go to this stupid party. It would save me another night of having to explain every boring detail of my life to Renee on the phone. When we were in my room, Angela headed straight for my closet. I knew she wouldn't find anything interesting in there. I never had a big fascination in clothes or makeup. Obviously, this was a bigger deal to normal seventeen-year-old girls. I saw her pull out something strikingly blue.

"Wow! You should definitely wear this! It's _so_ cute. When did you get this? I'm not letting you out the door without it on." She held up the dress Renee got me for me Christmas last year. She said some famous designer from Italy made it. Of course, I never wore it. Where would I need to wear something like that? Apparently the embarrassingly short, rather snug-fitted garment was perfectly appropriate for a high school party…

"Are you sure? I feel like I'd be way too overdressed…"

"Bella, you have obviously never been to Mike's parties. His house is HUGE and usually everyone takes the time to look extra nice." I grimaced at the thought of possibly getting any male attention on me tonight… especially the attention of Edward. Sure, every girl in Forks wanted a chance to be Edward in any way, shape, or form. Apparently Edward never took a liking to any girls. He would never want to take a second look at me.

After a few minutes of trying to protest the idea of Angela making me wear heels, we compromised for a pair of metallic silver sandals. I can't even begin to think of how many times I would be falling in heels considering that I'm one of the clumsiest people I know. I'll have to say this though; Angela is a really good hair stylist. I've always tried to create those perfect glamorous waves that look great on any celebrity and always failed. Angela me look like I could be in some Pantene Pro-V commercial. I know I didn't look half as attractive as my beautiful friend, but that would just take more attention off of me-, which was a good thing.

As we pulled up to the ridiculously huge house, almost resembling a castle, I started to feel the chunks rise. "Um, Bells? Are you okay? You don't look so good, and you haven't even been drinking." I took note to her giggle at the end. I knew I wasn't going to be sick, that is, until I saw something ultimately sickening. Sickening wasn't the right word, but I felt my nervousness waiting to tear my stomach open. I saw his silver car. _His_ silver car. I can't tell you how many times I've stayed in my car after school just to watch my eye candy leave the parking lot. A little creepy, I guess. I really thought the Cullens wouldn't be interested in juvenile events like these. They seemed way too prestige.

"Bella, if you're really going to be sick then I'll take you home right now. Bella?" Angela stared at me with worried eyes. My instincts told me to take that offer and go straight home. I then thought about Angela. She had always asked me to hang out with her and I've always turned her down. I don't really know how annoying that could be to someone. I figured, since she spent so much time on me I should at least stop in. I could always call my friend Jacob to come pick me up if I really couldn't stand it.

"I-I guess I'm okay. I'm just nervous, you know? First party at Forks and all…" I tried to sound relatively normal. It seemed to work. She gave me a big smile and hugged me a little too enthusiastically and got out of her cute sports car. I slowly pulled the handle and tried to get out of the car without falling on my face.

Looking around, I noticed there were probably at least thirty cars in sight. Multiply that by all of the people who carpooled… ugh, this is going to suck. Angela had to pull my wrist to get me into the house. As soon as we stepped inside I was greeted by a way too excited (possibly drunk?) Mike.

"Bella! I didn't think you would come!" Another hug.

"Wow, you look great! Can I get you something to drink?" I tried hard not to blush at his compliment. For some reason I felt sort of embarrassed to be seen holding a drink. I looked over at Angela and saw her already taking shots of something with my other friend Jessica.

"Um, I think I'll just have a soda for now, thanks" I wasn't completely sure, but it looked like I somehow hurt Mike's feelings with that comment. I really don't think I'll be here for too long. I didn't want to be pressured into joining one of Angela's fiascos with alcohol so I wandered around the house for a room that wasn't so damn loud. There seemed to be nice secluded room near the back of the house. Even though it looked like this room was just for decoration purposes and was rarely used, it made me feel a lot calmer. The walls were painted light blue, almost white, and it was accented with tan leather furniture. It felt like I was at the beach. I sat down on the loveseat and tried closing my eyes. I pictured myself lying down in the sand under a palm tree. I imagined looking over at this impeccably beautiful man next to me. He would flash me his gorgeous smile and I'd melt right into the ocean. I would be able to run my fingers through his messy bronze-colored hair. He wouldn't object to me touching his perfectly sculpted bare chest. Oh, how I imagine touching much much more than that-

"Passed out already?" I thought about moments when I would type a bunch of random letters really fast when talking to someone online. The random letters are the best way I could describe my reaction. I tried to catch my breath and focus on who was now sitting next to me. Quite close to me, indeed.

"Ha ha uhhh, yeah- I mean no! I mean- I wasn't even drinking." Wow. How awkward can I get? I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I'm making a total ass out of myself in front of Edward Cullen. He found my total nerdiness funny and was laughing quietly. Oh, God, he is so gorgeous. Why was he even talking to me anyway? Did everyone assume I was the passed out loser at the party? I felt my heart flutter as he composed himself and I watched those perfectly shaped lips part as he spoke.

"Well I noticed you looked rather uncomfortable when you were wandering around the house," (he noticed _me_?!) I tried to not let my jaw drop. Even though Angela dolled me up, I didn't think I'd have Edward looking at me… following me around. Oh, he must have just wanted to see for himself how awkwardly out of place I was here.

"Oh, yeah. Well um, I guess I'm just not cut out for this type of environment." I shrugged my shoulders and let out an awkward laugh. I saw him raise his brow as if he was thinking about something specifically. It's amazing how every inch of movement could look so perfect on a person. It wouldn't matter one bit to me if he never said another word. Just having this awkward conversation would last me a lifetime of pleasure.

"Well, I know you came here with your friend and everything… I was just wondering if you might want to come to a different kind of party. My sister, Alice, is having a small dinner- well not quite dinner- party at our house. It's nothing exciting, but I don't really have a date. Would you possibly like to be my date?" Um, okay. I think I just had my first heart attack at only seventeen. What just happened? Edward, man of my dreams, my fantasies, just asked me to be his "date" for the night. Did he really just ask me to come to his house? Oh, Edward, you didn't even have to ask. Deep breaths, Bella.

"Oh, actually that sounds great. I didn't want to stay here for too long anyway. I'm sure Angela won't even notice my absence anyway." I tried to be very casual sounding. For some reason, I felt like he could hear my heart beating like a racehorse.

I could feel the stares of every pair of eyes burning through the back of my head as I followed Edward though the path of people. I spotted Angela across the room and mouthed 'call me tomorrow,' and hurried out the door. I don't know why I didn't bring some sort of a jacket. It's already November. Angela told me earlier that it wasn't as attractive for girls to cover themselves up when they worked so hard on dressing up. I tried to stop my teeth from chattering. Before I could even register Edward turning around, I felt him wrap his not-so-warm jacket around my shoulders. I smiled up at him to say thanks.

"Don't worry about giving that back, I've got plenty of jackets to go around," he said with a chuckle. I believed him on that statement. Even though Mike's house was pretty startling, I heard rumors that the Cullens' house was equally huge, if not, huger. I'd assume anyone with that much money would have plenty of jackets.

He held the door to his silver Volvo and I stepped in, trying not to pull a Britney Spears and show him my stuff- although if he asked me to, I'd probably do it in a heartbeat. In just a few seconds we were going incredibly fast down the main streets. Even though I'd normally be freaking out at how fast we were going, I couldn't stop thinking about how this night would play out. Was I just going to make a fool out of myself in front of his whole family? I doubt he'd want me there for any other reason than just good company. I definitely won't be getting my hopes up for anything more than that.

I had barely noticed that we arrived to his house. Okay, house isn't the right word… Mansion was probably better. Screw Mike Newton's house. The Cullens took the cake.

"Uh, Bella. Are you getting out of the car?" Oh, how I love my name said in such an angelic voice.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Almost tripping, I got out of his car and straightened my dress, hoping I didn't look ridiculous.

"By the way… you look especially lovely tonight, Bella." There's that smile again. Ugh, why did I have to blush? He must need glasses or something.

"Ha, well thank you, Edward," Did my voice really just crack? Come _on_, Bella. "You look really good yourself." I did the awkward giggle again. He gave me an irresistible crooked smile. That was almost unfair.

I followed the beautiful sex god into his unbelievable mansion. The nerves were twisting my intestines again but I tried my best to seem as calm as possible. I stepped inside, expecting many beautiful people in impressive attire eating a fancy dinner and sipping on wine. All I saw was a massive house with no one inside of it.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him, feeling confused. Not that I wouldn't mind being anywhere alone with Edward.

He picked up a small note placed on a coffee table. "_Edward- All of us decided to end the boring 'dinner' party and start our camping trip early. We know that you've got plans of your own, so we'll all see you in a couple days. With much love, Alice and the family. Oh, and I left you some wine._" He set the note back down on the table and was shaking his head while laughing silently. I'm guessing there was some sort of inside joke I was missing out on. Then realization hit me. Was Edward going to take me home? Maybe we'd stay here at his house… together. No, I shouldn't make assumptions.

"Well, I'm still up for a little bit of partying, how about you?" He gave me his dashing crooked smile and held up the wine bottle with a bow tied on it. If Edward wanted to drink wine with me, Edward would get his wish without question. I agreed with him as he held out his hand for me to hold. I slowly cupped it against my own. His skin was cold to the touch, but it immediately ran a jolt of warmth through my veins. I can't believe we're touching. It's only hand holding but do I care?

He led me up the curving set of stairs. Upstairs? Aren't bedrooms usually upstairs? I hope my palms weren't starting to get sweaty. I know my cheeks were already embarrassing me. He led me to the last room of the long hallway. My heart was about to explode. He opened the dark wooden door and we entered what I would assume his bedroom. The first thing that caught my eyes was the _huge_ black bed in the center of the room.

"Do you want to sit down?"  


* * *

Please review if you read this.  
I have no idea how I'm doing.  
Merci


	2. Teach Me, Edward

"Why don't you sit down?" His hand gestured toward the bed. I immediately complied. I was scared to death of what could possibly happen tonight. I've dreamt of being with Edward numerous nights but I've never actually done anything with guys besides kissing. If he tried to do anything with me, I'd probably make myself look ridiculous.

"Glass of wine?" He asked me and motioned the expensive-looking bottle toward me. To be honest, I _hate_ wine. I'd rather drink blood than wine. Yeah, I'm weird.

"Maybe a small one? I'm not really a big wine connoisseur." He put the cork back on the bottle and smiled at me.

"Me neither. I hate wine. I thought I'd offer some in case you were still aching to 'get crunk." We exchanged a small laugh. A genuine laugh. I couldn't stop looking at his eyes. Every time he smiled I could have swore that I saw a sparkle of gold. Absolutely breath-taking.

I didn't realize how close we were sitting until now. If I moved my leg an inch over, we would be touching once again. I definitely wouldn't mind. I could feel my heart beating harder against my chest.

"Hey, uh, Bella?" Edward asked in almost a whisper. I simply nodded in response, forgetting how to speak. He was staring at his feet and I could tell there was something he had been waiting for the opportune moment to say.

"I'm not quite sure how to say this, but… I've kind of had a thing for you ever since the first day of school. You've fascinated me in so many ways, I mean- I just thought that you should know and I understand if you don't share the same feelings."

_Thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump._

I heart a little bit of resentment in his last sentence. I wanted to scream out _'Edward, are you insane? You're the only one I'd ever want! Take me now!"_ But I tried for a better response.

"Funny thing… I also have had a little _crush_ on you… ever since that first day in bio." I'm pretty sure scientists could find a way to use the heat radiating off of my cheeks to stop global warming right now. I almost melted right there when I saw him flash me a brilliant white smile. It was contagious. He reached his hand over to my cheek and I sat paralyzed. His touch was such a great contrast to my burning cheeks, but it felt so good I had to close my eyes. It took every ounce of concentration for me to lift my hand up. I laid it gently onto his cheek and saw the edges of his mouth curl up. I couldn't help but smile with him. The intensity slightly died when he brought his hand back down.

"Bella, is it alright if I kissed you?"

_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP!_

Again. No words. I slowly nodded and tried to remember all of the things I shouldn't do during a kiss. I couldn't bear to mess this up.

His eyes started to close and he leaned forward very slowly to the path of my face. I did the same. His cool lips met mine in such a gentle way. I wanted more. I pressed my mouth a little harder into his. I felt his lips part slightly and I mimicked him. As our tongues met I felt fireworks exploding in my head. The taste of him was so sweet, so intriguing. I couldn't control what my body was doing. My hands quickly met his messy hair. He let out a soft moan. He pulled us down so we were lying on the bed. I couldn't help but gasp when he ran his fingers through my hair. Suddenly the pressure in my stomached moved down south. I absolutely wanted him and needed him tonight. We broke apart and stared at each other, panting.

"Bella, I know this is so sudden, but you don't know what you're doing to me." I swallowed. I wanted to do many many things with him right now. I just had absolutely no idea _how_. I couldn't afford that embarrassment.

"Edward, I've been waiting for this moment for months now. I'm ready for anything, it's just-"

"What is it, Bella?" His brows curved upward in a confused matter. He looked so cute. I took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"Teach me, Edward. Teach me everything you know about sex." I saw his jaw drop slightly and quickly turn into a wonderfully sexy smirk. I can't believe I just said that. He quickly got off of the bed and stood at the edge, gleaming at me. Oh, how I wish he was back on the bed.

"Alright, Miss Swan. It's time for sex ed with Professor Cullen," he said with an official sounding tone. I smiled and knew that I would love this. He paced back and forth, thinking of what to say to me next.

"Tell me, Bella. Have you ever seen a man naked before?" _Gulp._ I blushed and shook my head, never breaking eye contact. He smirked and put a knee on the bed and inched closer to me. I felt the burn in between my legs intensify as he put his legs on either side of me, leaning his head over mine. Before I knew it, his lips crushed down on mine again. I tried to reach for his hair but he pulled my hands back down at my sides and broke the kiss.

"It's always important to know the most sensitive parts of your partner's body. For example:" He dipped his head down and kissed the corner of my mouth and slowly brought it down to the bottom of my jaw and to my ear. I practically jolted with pleasure as I felt him breathe near my ear. He slowly took my ear lobe in between his lips and gave it a gentle bite that sent me over the edge. My breathing was becoming quicker as he kept at it. He brought himself back up and I noticed his eyes were no longer golden; they were getting darker with every minute.

"For my next lesson, we'll need these removed." He tugged on my dress and smiled. I nodded, trying to keep my composure. I started to reach for the zipper on the back when he stopped me.

"Why don't I help you out?" He reached around me, bringing our chests together. I let out a small noise that I hope he didn't catch. My zipper was all the way down and his hands moved to the front of my dress and I almost gasped as his fingers touched my skin from under the fabric. He looked in my eyes with a slight concern, as if asking if I still wanted to continue. I nodded and the fabric started to come down. I lifted up my body for him to pull it off completely.

I was so exposed. All I had left on were my matching silky black bra and panties. I hoped that what he saw was at least a little bit sexy. I didn't exactly plan for _this._ I saw him eyeing my body and I felt a little insecure and wrapped my arms around my torso. He quickly pulled them away.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are. Better than I ever have imagined." I felt relief, but at the same time I wanted to see if he was as good as the man in my dreams. I placed my fingers on the hem of his shirt, sending me over the edge to feel his bare hips. I slowly tugged the white cotton garment up and he raised his arms to allow me to free him from it. My mouth started to water as I saw how amazing his chest looked. It was just the right amount of definition in his muscles. His skin was absolutely flawless. He was better than the man in my dreams.

I needed to continue this new exploration. Everything seemed to get better and better. I grew some confidence and reached for his belt. After a few seconds of trying to get it open, he knelt on his knees and took it off in a flash. I sat up and gently unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans without breaking the hungry eye contact. I pulled down his pants to his knees and he kicked them off to the side. The sight in front of me was mesmerizing.

Before I could reach for his last garment, he pulled us down again, facing each other. His arms reached around me and unclasped my bra. I slid it off and watched his eyes get slightly darker.

"Sometimes, foreplay can be the best part of the whole sexual experience. Watch and learn." His head inched towards my chest and he stopped an inch away from my left breast. He parted his lips and started to gently blow. My eyes started to roll back in my head, my breathing quickening. He leaned his head in and started to trace his tongue in circles, occasionally flicking my nipple. I let out a soft moan and he trailed over to my other side. I couldn't help but reach for his locks and pull them each time he made moan. He lifted his head up, eyes almost three shades darker.

"You taste so good, Bella," he practically growled. The heat in between my legs was almost excruciating. I needed more.

I took his hand and placed his fingers on my hipbone, under my panties. He got the idea and started to pull them down to my knees. I lifted my legs out and I realized I was completely exposed for Edward. I wanted him to do the same for me.

I put my thumbs in his boxers and tugged them down for him. I swallowed the moisture building in my mouth as he freed himself for me. Oh, it was a hundred times better than in my dreams.

He placed his fingertips on my jaw and slowly snaked them down my neck, around each breast, across my stomach. My hips involuntarily moved forward, desperately wanting to be touched. He made small circles around each hip, driving me into complete bliss. His one hand slowly eased down and traced the outline of my center. He caressed the inside of my thighs and finally made contact with my intense heat. I let out a loud sigh and desperately wanted him to make me learn how real pleasure feels.

He traced the outlines of my lips and found the much built up moisture. His fingers glided back and forth my opening and made me groan rather loudly. I felt like a newborn taking its first breath of life as he slid his finger inside of me. I tilted my head back as he started to pull it in and out slowly.

"M-more… P-please…" I tried to say. He then slid another finger inside of me and I stifled a cry of pleasure. My hips started to rock back and forth, forcing him to pleasure me more. Just as I thought nothing could get better than this, I felt a sensation that resembled an electric jolt. He started rubbing my clitoris with his thumb, not halting the pumping of his fingers. With every movement I let out small cries.

"Oh, Edward… That feels s-so good…" Looking into his now, almost black eyes, I pulled his hips into mine. He moaned as his member pressed against my area. I could tell he was trying hard to compose himself as he released his fingers from me.

"Well, now that you've experienced foreplay, I think you're ready." I looked at him and wrapped my leg around his waist. He drove his lips into mine once again and adjusted himself. I felt him make contact with my heated area. He was moving his tip in circles at my entrance. We let out a simultaneous moan and he entered me.

I gasped and pulled his hair tightly, hoping that I wasn't being too rough. He rested his forehead against mine and began to push into me further. I always thought that my first time would be extremely painful, but this pain was good. My body was craving for more. I pushed my hips closer to his as he made a growling sound. I've never been more turned on in my life.

"I want you to take me now, Edward," I whispered into his ear. He closed his eyes and nodded.

He slowly began to push and pull inside of me, relieving the immense pressure that had built. I let out a really drawn out moan and used my hips to anchor him even further.

As he started to make a steady pace we were both letting out moans every second.

"Bella, you feel so good. You don't even know," hissed Edward under his breath.

"Oh, I think I know- oh!" I let out a cry of pleasure as he picked up his pace and pumped into me harder and hitting all of the right spots. I could feel my climax building ever so quickly. I grabbed his shoulder blades with my nails and tried to hold on as long as I could.

"Bella! Oh God!" He squeezed my arms tightly and I felt him releasing inside of me. I screamed as we both hit our climax. I felt fireworks exploding inside of me.

He started to slow down his pace and exit me. Our breathing was hard and fast. We turned to look at each other and grinned. His eyes were getting lighter. He leaned in to kiss my lips ever so gently.

"Now, that's it for today's lesson, Miss Swan."  


* * *

The end!  
How did I do?


End file.
